Deep Within the Bowels of Hell
by Da Games Elite
Summary: With a chance meeting between two of the greatest evils of their universes, the villians known as Mistress 9 and Cell form a plot to escape the pits of Hell. Their ultimate objective? Vengance on the fools who sent them there.
1. Chapter 1 The Unholy Union

Deep within the bowels of Hell resided a quiet, hushed figure. A man who once was a perfect entity, flawless. Flawless, that is, except for his hubris; his pride. And that was his downfall. Had he not been so proud, so arrogant to believe he was perfect, the bio-android known to the world as Cell would never have fallen to the likes of Son Gohan in the first place. Had he not had his pride, he would of killed him when he had the chance.

He had spent his monotonous stay in Hell plotting to escape, each time experiencing miserable failure. His nemesis, Goku, was to blame. Cell simply couldn't catch up to that Saiyan. No matter how hard he trained, he could never reach that plateau of power that Goku had not only reached, but surpassed.

Worst of all was that Goku had enjoyed surpassing it. Cell had spent every second of his training damning the pain he felt, damning his situation, and damning, most of all, the Hell around him.

"Damn that Saiyan!" Cell snarled. He was a perfect entity. It did not matter whether a hundred warriors were stronger than Cell, for he was perfect. No, he was beyond perfect. He was unstoppable! He was composed of the cells of the strongest warriors in the universe. Nothing could over come him! Never! It must have been a mere fluke that someone like Gohan could possibly slay him!

"Such a sad soul…"

Cell glanced over his shoulder, staring deep into the darkness. A figure leaned casually against a corner, her long raven hair trailing over the ground. If Cell had not known better, he would of thought that her hair was not so much organic and attached to her scalp, but a long onyx veil. She was garbed in a long violet dress with beads wrapped around her upper arms.

"Are you speaking to me?"

"That would seem to be the case, wouldn't it?" Her voice was soft, sweet almost, but Cell appreciated a deep well of darkness, perhaps even maliciousness, in her tone.

"What do you wish to ask of me?" Cell asked, staring at her as she wallowed in solace.

"Wish to ask of you?" the woman asked, "I think you should be the one asking to speak to me."

"Really? And why would I want to speak to you? What do you have to offer me that I cannot get on my own?"

"In a word, freedom."

"I see." Cell doubted she, a woman who could not compare to his own perfection, would be able to compare to his great power. Had he not tried every logical approach to finding a way out of this dark dominion? Had he not attempted to open the gates? Had he not been repelled by that damn Saiyan every single time?

"I see you don't believe me, but I need you, Cell."

"You seem to know my name, and yet I have not the foggiest idea what your name is. If you want me to work along side you, that information might be useful."

The woman smiled, amused perhaps by his statement, "Very well. Call me Mistress 9."

"Mistress? You seem to think very highly of yourself."

"This is coming from a guy who called himself Perfect Cell?"

Cell would of retorted, but couldn't think of a single come back except "I wasn't over exaggerating my abilities, in any case."

"And neither am I," Mistress 9 said, a smile on her lips, "However, as individuals, neither of us could succeed. We came close, yes, but we didn't make it. We both tripped at the finish line."

"So are you saying that together, we would obliterate our opposition together?"

"Not exactly," Mistress 9 said, "Together we might succeed, but we also might fail."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest working together, but having some pawns as an insurance policy."

Cell smirked, "Devious, ingenious. I am starting to see the way you work. I did not need many alliances, save for the Cell Jr."

"I have the opposite situation. I put too much dependence on my allies, and that was one of my faults. This time, however, there will be no need to find a body to inhabit."

"You know of my exploits. Please indulge me in your own."

"Very well," Mistress 9 said, slowly, "I came to that world to open a portal for my own master, Pharaoh 90, to cross the boundary from his world to that one. However, due to the bumbling of my foolish underlings, it took a while to reach that world. Nevertheless, once I did, I managed to get my hands on the legendary Holy Grail, an artifact that opened a portal from that world to my master's one. But something went wrong. My body was enveloped in inter-dimensional energy. In my weakened state, the body that I had been occupying turned against me. The original host took control over the body again, and I was more or less obliterated. Pharaoh 90 was the next to be destroyed."

"Without your superior," Cell said, comprehending the story in stride, "what reason would you have to return to your world?"

"Vengeance!"

"I see. The same could be said for myself," Cell said, smiling, "So what would you suggest, Mistress 9?"

"We call upon our nemesis's former opponents to aid us. Surely vengeance must be on their minds as well."

"That shouldn't be a problem. They are a plethora of soldiers sent to this Hell that would love to get revenge on the Z Fighters. One in particular has been most useful in my former plots. However, there is one problem."

"What is it?"

"Our power levels are significantly weaker than Goku's. We'd be obliterated and repelled without difficulty."

"Ever hear of pure hearts?" Mistress 9 asked.

"Never, but I'm interested."

"They contain vast amounts of power in the world I went to. If we manage to gather enough of them, our powers would be vastly increased, and thus we'd be elevated to a new level of power."

"All this sounds rather appealing to say the least. I see no reason to object. And there is nothing more that I can lose," Cell extended his hand. This gesture was uncommon for him. He had never deemed anyone worthy of his grace, let alone an equal. This Mistress 9, however, as she accepted his hand, was to be an exception.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gathering of the Cruel

It took Cell and his new companion only an hour to find the first soul who'd be more than willing to aid them in their crusade. It had not been Mistress 9 who found this new recruit, but the loner: Cell.

Cell had thought first of Frieza when Mistress 9 first recommended finding accomplices. Out of all the souls he had ever discovered harbored a grudge toward Goku, no one other than Frieza had ever considered, save for Cell himself, to escape from the bowels of Hell simply to exact revenge. If Cell were to find an accomplice, Frieza would be the ideal pawn.

"My, my. Cell. Have you come to show off your lady friend?" Frieza asked, in his characteristic sarcasm. Even a fool like Frieza could not comprehend perfection when it laughed at him in his face.

"No, Frieza," Cell said, a confident expression on his face, "This woman is named Mistress 9. She has told me about a rather interesting plot that might allow us to escape this nightmare."

"Really?" Frieza said, smiling, "It might be an interesting way to kill an evening. What is your plan, Mistress?" Frieza put a heavy emphasis on Mistress, as though denying her credibility.

Mistress 9 noted the emphasis, and grinned despite herself, "Have you ever heard of the power of pure hearts?"

"Pure hearts?" Frieza laughed, "A pure hearted warrior! That was the one that sent me to this abyss! First a pure hearted monkey disemboweled my body, and then another damn ape sliced me to ribbons! I know much about the power of pure hearts. What would that do to help you?"

"A pure hearted warrior? You mean Son Goku and Trunks Briefs, right?" Mistress 9 asked, smiling softly.

"I see you put some thought into this, haven't you?" Frieza had been won over, and Cell knew it. As did Mistress 9. Seeing an opening to weed her way into Frieza's loyalty, she opened up to him.

"We can steal these pure hearts, and become all powerful with enough of them. We just cannot fail. Failure is not an option."

"I have slaughtered trillions of people. Surely it would be no problem to steal a few pure hearts from a race of weaklings, and then slaughter the stupid monkey!"

"Monkey?" Mistress 9 smiled, "Believe me when I say that these monkeys will be nothing more than that with the power pure hearts give."

"I admit, you put up a convincing argument," Frieza said, "But mark my words! That damn Saiyan is mine!"

"You can take Son Goku if you want," Cell said, "So long as his child is mine for the taking!"

"I won't object. I never did care for fresh meat," Frieza laughed.

The next lackey was Frieza's idea. He had heard of another Saiyan, this one wild and uncontrollable, that would make an ideal accomplice. However, when Cell reached a mile radius of his presense, he stopped.

"I am not sure he will be a suitable candidate," Cell said, "He is too wild, and would probably lack the control to gather the pure hearts with the bodies intact."

"I suppose," Mistress 9 said, "Before I go after some of my nemesis's nemesis, do you have any other ideas?"

"Plenty," Frieza said, "That Saiyan Broly is not even a drop in the bucket of useful pawns that monkey has dispatched."

Cell was the one who thought of the next pawn, however. It took awhile to find the soul, but once they found Bojack, Cell knew he had the ideal warrior.

Bojack was training, sparing with a series of other demons and accomplices that Cell doubted would be of much use outside of his training sessions. When Cell's group approached, he glanced over, motioning for the others to stop throwing their punches before saying, quite slowly, "Cell, huh? I've been wanting to meet you for awhile. It is thanks to you that I was able to escape from that seal the Kai's set up for me. For that reason alone, it is a rather interesting pleasure to meet you."

"The same can be said for me."

"But why are those two there?"

"This woman is named Mistress 9. I'm sure you've heard of Frieza," Cell said, introducing both of them, "Mistress 9 has a scheme that might allow you to exact your revenge on a certain Sayain. Interested?"

Bojack smiled, "Yes. What do you want me to do?"

"Gather the pure hearts of the world where my enemies reside," Mistress 9 said, smiling, "For someone with your rather amazing gifts, that shouldn't be too difficult."

"Alright," Bojack said, smiling, "I'm in."

The next warrior was even easier to find. Baby was resting easily underneath a mountain, not a thought in his tiny mind. When Cell kicked him awake, however, his face was mutinous, murderous.

"What is it?!" Baby snarled, "Do you know who I am?!"

"Oh yes, we know all about you," Cell said, smirking insidiously, "Baby, do you wish to have revenge on the Saiyans?"

"Revenge?"

"This woman is named Mistress 9. She has a plan that might allow us an easy getaway."

"Those damn Saiyans…for what they did to my race, I'd be a fool not to join you. But allow me one favor."

"Name it," Mistress 9 said.

"Leave that damn Vegeta for me!" Baby snarled.

"Alright."

"I believe that balances off that half of the roster," Mistress 9 said, "I believe it might be useful to gather some enemies that know my opponents well to balance out our little league."

"I have no objections," Cell said, "Besides, any other warrior who would want in on our little scheme would probably cause chaos in the hierarchy. Chaos would dissolve us, and petty agendas would ruin us all."

"Here, here," Bojack said, "So, Mistress 9, what kind of guys would know your enemies anyhow?"

"I can think of a few," she said, with a rather insidious expression of glee on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3 The Gathering of the Wicked

Mistress 9 walked deep into the bowels of oblivion, Cell and his legion (Frieza, Bojack, and Baby) at her side. Cell was uncertain about what warriors Mistress 9 had in mind. The fact of the matter was that Cell doubted Mistress 9's strength and power was as terrible as his unit's. He doubted that Frieza, in a fair fight, would be defeated by Mistress 9's power. Nevertheless, never before had he seen Mistress 9 in combat, so her true potential remained a mystery to him.

Her delicate features, though, were rather attractive. Had Cell's mind not been entirely devoted to vengeance, he might of found her beautiful. But there was no room in Cell's mind for companionship.

Besides, there was no need to friends when you were perfect as it was!

A woman stood far in the distance with crimson locks of hair. Cell noted her dress, fitted around her body. She glanced over at the group, a condescending expression on her face. "Well, what do we have here?"

"This woman is named Beryl. If you want, you can call her a Queen, but a fallen one," Mistress 9 said, smiling softly, "Nevertheless, she has held a grudge toward our opposition for some time now."

"Mistress 9 has told me about the plan," Beryl said, smiling a smile that did not at all enhance her beauty, but rather twisted it into something nightmarish, "On the whole, I find it rather appealing. I'd be more than happy to exact my revenge."

"I don't think you'd object when you say that I will have my revenge on Saturn," Mistress 9 said, "As for the Princess, you can slaughter her for all I care."

"I knew you'd understand my grudge," Beryl said, smiling thinly, "I'll aid you."

"Princess?" Cell asked, "Who is this Princess? Who is this Saturn?"

"The old body I inhabited, Cell, was that of a girl named Hotaru Tomoe, otherwise known as Sailor Saturn," Mistress 9 said, "As for Beryl, she was rejected in a past life by her love, as he chose the Princess Serenity over her. Naturally, she killed both her unrequited love and the Princess. Unfortunately, all three of them were reincarnated, only this time is was the Princess, Sailor Moon, who killed Beryl."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," Cell quoted, grimacing as he said, "A perfect ally, wouldn't you say Frieza?"

"Oh yes," Frieza said, laughing to himself as he glanced away from Beryl's torso.

The next alley was rather different than the last. This new alley was resting in a dark corner of Hell, much alone and much in solace. Cell wondered, for a second, whether or not there was anything under the insidious veil he wore over his body, but, once Mistress 9 approached him, Cell's doubts were brushed aside as he glanced up to look at them all.

"Wiseman," Mistress 9 said, looking down upon the villain beneath her, "Do you still hold a grudge against the beautiful planet Earth?"

The Wiseman looked at her, shadows covering his face as he said, slowly, "Yes."

"Do you wish to exact your revenge on those pathetic Scouts?"

"More than anything," he said, his voice growing excited.

"Then come with me," Mistress 9 extended her hand, and the Wiseman, not accepting it, rose to his feet, and walked to her side.

"There will be no need to shake hands," the Wiseman said,

"I see…" Bojack said, "What's up your ass, old man?"

Before anyone could retort, Cell motioned for silence, "I have assembled three warriors, so you, Mistress 9, should find one more accomplice to aid us."

"Very well," Mistress 9 said, smoothly, "This way."

They walked for what seemed to be hours before reaching the third warrior. This time, it was a male. Cell could appreciate his power as they stared eye to eye with him. He looked up, grinning, "Mistress 9. I knew you'd come to me about that plan of yours."

"Would you like another chance to see your friend Mamoru, Fioret?"

"Of course," Fioret said, "I wasn't even supposed to be in this Hell anyway! I did nothing to deserve it!"

"Then why are you here?" Cell asked, curiously.

"Simple: I was dragged into this world when I left Mamoru. Due to a freak chance, my body disintegrated, and I disappeared from space. My soul landed here, and that is my story."

"So do you seek revenge?" Frieza asked.

"No," Fioret said, "I seek a way out, however possible, not true revenge."

"So what good are you to us if you don't want to kill the Princess!?" Beryl snarled.

"Easy," Fioret said, "I want revenge on whoever destroyed me."

"And who would that be?" Cell asked.

"Have you heard of the one named Babidi? Perhaps you have. He existed, after all, in your world," Fioret pointed at Cell. With a grin on Fioret's face, he said "When he summoned his beast, Majin Buu, a ripple through space interrupted my teleportation. Like I said, freak chance."

"So you wish to destroy Babidi?"

"I wish to destroy the current incarnation of Majin Buu, the one known as Majuub."

"I see no objection," Baby snarled, "You're lucky I didn't kill him myself!"

"There is but one problem," Frieza said, "How do we escape from this Hell in the first place!?"

"Simple," Mistress 9 said, grinning, "We walk out the gates."

"That wouldn't work."

At that moment, Cell lost all faith in Mistress 9. As if they hadn't tried to walk out the gates before! Who was she to believe it was so simple, so easy? If it was, then everyone would do it!

But Mistress 9 grinned, "I said we go through the gates, but not the entryway like you have. There are numerous gates, if you know where to look. And I have found one that leads directly to the Princess's world of Tokyo. We would need to lay low, but it would be simple to get there, and even more simple to steal hearts."

Cell's loss of faith was erased.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Battle

Mistress 9 sat feet away from Cell. It had been three days since they crossed the boundary, and yet they had not made their move. Cell wasn't an impatient soul, so he found no objections in laying low as Baby surveyed the scenary. With Baby's rather interesting ability to possess the living, he was able to find, in other words stalk, those he found suspicious. And yet they had yet to find the Princess that those women spoke so highly about, yet to find a means to collect Pure Hearts.

"If there is one item that will allow you to emerge victorious against Son Gohan, Cell, it is the Ginzuishou," Mistress 9 explained, "It is an item attached to the one known as Sailor Moon."

"I see," Cell said, "And what if Beryl gets it first, as she is the one who will kill this Sailor Moon?"

"Then she will have to use its full potential against one of your foes so you can take it from her," Mistress 9 said, "The Ginzuishou is an item that, once used to its fullest potential, kills the user."

"With my power, I'll be sure not to make that fatal mistake," Cell said, smiling, "Naturally, when do we begin stealing the pure hearts?"

"Soon," Mistress 9 said, "Once we eliminate some of those Sailor Scouts, we will begin. Better yet, once Baby inhabits one of their bodies."

A week passed before anything interesting happened. Cell had waited for Baby's news for hours on end before he finally arrived, grinning with satisfaction.

"You have news?" Cell asked, a grin on his face.

"More than what you can begin to comprehend!" Baby laughed, "I have found one of these Sailor Scouts that Mistress 9 is so fond of."

"Which one?" Beryl asked, curiously.

"The one known as Jupiter," Baby said, "Although she notices nothing now, I have been able to discover her true identity. Not only that, but I also know where she is, and everything about her!"

"How is that possible?" the Wiseman asked.

"I fused my cells within a hamburger she was eating, and entered her body!" Baby laughed, "I will need to infuse myself more entirely into her system to have full access to her brain and body, but for the moment, it will do."

"Then go for the gold, Baby," Bojack said, "Infest the girl!"

"Like I need someone to tell me that!"

----

Those foolish warriors! Baby wondered if they knew the extent of what he knew by now. Once he had Sailor Jupiter within his grasp, it would be all too easy to gather the pure hearts he needed. Oh yes, he was going to possess each and every one of those Sailor Scouts by himself, and lead these "innocent girls" to Vegeta himself. He'd never see it coming!

After all, who'd suspect such a pretty face as a little Japanese girl?

Baby followed the teenager known as Makoto for hours, switching between useless human bodies to avoid her suspicion. Between her endless banter between friends, she never once suspected him.

Baby waited until she was alone before he struck. Still inhabiting a human, this time a little child, he walked up to the Makoto girl, and bumped into her calve. The two toppled over one another, Makoto waving her arms frantically to catch herself in vein.

Pretending to be hurt, the child Baby possessed, rubbed his skinned arms as Makoto, in a shocked voice, expressed her surprise, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Baby moaned, rubbing his arm, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so clumsy!"

The false acting fooled her. With a look of concern, Makoto said, "Don't worry! Is your mommy nearby?"

What a fool! She actually believed him! Why hadn't he tried this with Goku when he returned to Earth was beyond him! He would of surely emerged victorious against him with this tactic!

"I'm scared," Baby began to shed crocodile tears, which Makoto believed to be real, "Don't cry! We'll find your mommy! I'll stay with you until she comes!"

If only she knew that Baby had killed the boy's entire family earlier that day, and enjoyed it, she wouldn't of been so quick to comfort him.

"Okay," Baby sniffled loudly before walking away, motioning her to come with him. Makoto followed, a little confused before Baby said, still acting as pathetic as possible, "I think she went this way."

In reality, Baby was drawing her away from the crowd. Makoto followed him, without objection. Eventually, they reached a relatively deserted part of the town. Makoto looked left and right before asking, finally, "What's going on?"

Baby turned to look at her, an expression of insidious glee on his face. Only now did the foolish girl realize what was going on. It wasn't until Baby burst from the boy's back in a rush of blood did she truly understand the extent of how much danger she was in!

"I doubt Cell or Mistress 9 would like the body to be ruined," Baby said, rising from the torn flesh, blood running down his face, "But it will be a worthy sacrifice compared to stealing your body!"

"Mistress 9?!" Makoto gasped, "You mean…"

"I guess saying that you don't stand a chance against us wouldn't cut it!" Baby laughed, rushing toward her. He slammed his fist straight into her belly, knocking her into the sidewalk.

There was a flash of green light that burst from Makoto's body. Baby neglected the bizarre, ridiculous poses that followed before she hit the ground. All he cared about was that now the warrior known as Super Sailor Jupiter stood before him, in all her glory.

A worthy battle.

An antenna extended out of the tiara on her forehead as she shouted "Super Supreme Thunder!" The antenna was surrounded by a great field of electricity as she sent a great bolt of electricity tearing straight across Baby's shoulder! He was knocked backward, his flesh torn open. He held the wound, feeling it close up on its own. He looked at her, grinning.

"There is nothing you can do that can destroy my body! I am the descendant of the Truffles, restored by the ultimate in biogenetic engineering!"

Jupiter neither cared about his descendants or wished to hear of them. She punched straight across Baby's face, to which he was blown backward. Baby had forgotten: while he was powerful while inhabiting a body, his true form was weak compared to the Z Fighters, and weak compared to this Jupiter.

"Damn!" Baby rose into the air, "I see you aren't quite as powerless as I suspected you were. But I can possess any human being, and would you dare kill another human if it meant saving your life?!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Jupiter snarled.

"Watch me!"

Baby fired a blast of ki straight at Jupiter! It smashed into her chest, blowing her through a nearby window! Glass shattered into the air as she flew through the display, and into the floor to bleed. Perhaps Baby wouldn't even need to—

"World Shaking!"

Baby felt a powerful blast of force smash into his back, severing his legs from his torso! He screamed in agony, blood bursting from his mouth before he heard the second attack.

"Deep Submerge!"

A turrent of water enveloped him, tearing at his flesh! His legs vanished as they were dissolved, cell by cell, into nothing. He fell to the earth, his head intact, as two warriors surrounded by cherry blossums emerged from the shadows.

"Uranus?! Neptune!?" Jupiter gasped, barely able to push herself up due to the force of Baby's ki attack.

It was impossible! How had he not noticed them before?! How?! Their powers were so great, so intense.

Baby regenerated completely in a second, staring at the two warriors as they approached him. No time to fight. He turned to a bystander trying to flee the area. Turning into a fine liquid, Baby soared at the man, flying into his mouth. He felt his body fuse with his until they were inseperable.

Using the man's body, he turned to face the newcomers. "You wouldn't dare harm an innocent, would you!? You wouldn't dare kill another human just go get to me!"

The two stared at him, slight grins on their faces.

"Would you?"


End file.
